Call Me A Fairy One More Time
by Sparks Diamond
Summary: Jack hates when Bobby calls him fairy. This time he does something to get back at his older brother. How will Bobby react? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: **Hello there everyone! Addie here. This is a random little one shot that I had kicking around in my head ever since I read some of the stories on here a week or two ago. I had my own idea of how Jack would get Bobby back for continuously calling him a fairy. I hope you guys like it. Anyway…. Here it is!

…

**Call Me A Fairy One More Time:**

It was dinnertime in the Mercer household and all was seemingly going well. This usually meant that something was about to go down. In the small dining room, the four Mercer brothers—Bobby, Jack, Angel and Jack—sat listening to their mother, Evelyn, speak about an incident at her work. In the middle of her conversation, Jack accidently knocked over his water glass which spilled across the table and dripped onto Bobby's jeans.

And it all began.

"Look what you did!" Bobby half-yelled, causing Jack to flinch slightly. "Fuckin' fairy!"

Jack stiffened at that as Jerry and Angel laughed along. Jack, being a 17 year old rocker-type, didn't exactly consider himself to be gay or even slightly feminine. But Bobby could never leave well enough alone. He was the typical older brother—always making fun of his siblings. Except Jerry and Angel could always laugh the teasing off. Jack, on the other hand, was a sensitive boy and everything got to him. Jack just glowered at his older brother and shifted the peas in his plate with his fork.

"Aww come on Jackie!" Bobby said, giving his younger brother a kick under the table.

"Stop it Bobby!" Evelyn gently chastised. "Leave Jack alone!"

Jack smiled at his mother, his face filled with gratitude. She was always there for him and usually got Bobby to top teasing him for a while. She returned the smile, gave Jack's hand a gentle squeeze and then turned to her other sons.

"And what do you boys have planned for tonight?"

Bobby shrugged and leaned back in his chair, muttering something about being suspended from hockey. He didn't look too thrilled about it. Jerry, between shoveling mashed potatoes and chicken in his mouth, said he would be going to the movies with his girlfriend Camille. And Angel, with a slightly embarrassed look, confessed he was going to see Sofi again.

"Quality time with la vida loca," Bobby said in a high falsetto voice. Angel shook his head with a sigh.

"Shut-up man!" he said. Before Bobby could reply, Angel turned his attention to Jack. "What'cha got goin' on Jackie poo?"

Jack shrugged and muttered, "Nothing."

"I'm sure one of your boyfriends can go out," Bobby said, not letting up. "You know, one of those fairies you play that racket with!"

Evelyn watched Jack sigh, his posture becoming rigid. She shook her head and stood up, gathering some of the dishes and walking towards the kitchen. She paused outside the doorway, casting a glance towards her boys.

"Behave," she warned with a smile and a shake of her head before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Come on, Cracker-Jack!" Bobby said, giving him another kick under the table. "Don't look so moody!"

"Leave me alone, Bobby," said Jack in that whispery voice of his.

Usually, he told Bobby to fuck off or jump off a bridge or something but tonight he wasn't feeling up to trading insults with Bobby. School wasn't good for him that day—his teacher caught him smoking in the bathroom and gave him detention—and he wasn't feeling too well to top it off. But Bobby didn't know when to quit. And Jerry and Angel who always laughed along, weren't usually any help.

"What's wrong, Jackie?" Bobby asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "On your period?"

Jack shook his head and glared, feeling the anger rise inside of him. He kept his feature hard and tried to stop his hands from shaking. If he flipped out, it would only give Bobby more reason to make fun of him. Evelyn was still in the kitchen, washing the dishes, so she couldn't exactly make Bobby shut up. Bobby was in a mood, Jack could see, and made himself feel better with what he thought was some good-natured teasing. Jack would beg to differ. He didn't mind the teasing so much as being called a fairy. He wished Bobby would get a new shtick.

"It's getting' old, Bobby," Jack said, forcing himself to sound normal. Bobby just chuckled at him. Jack felt himself losing his grip on his emotions. He was gonna snap; he felt it.

"Or did one of your boyfriends give you an STD?"

Jack felt himself snap inside. With his jaw set tight, he said,

"Call me a fairy one more time."

Bobby leaned forward and grinned widely, showing teeth. "Fairy."

Jack let out a growl and pushed his chair back so hard that it fell over with a loud bang. He stormed out of the room, stomping up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him. A few seconds later, Evelyn walked into the dining room to see Bobby, Jerry and Angel laughing. With a shake of her head she said,

"Oh Bobby…."

…

Up in his room, Jack was seething. He paced back and forth, trying to make himself calm down. He knew he shouldn't let Bobby get to him. Bobby was always telling him to man up and stop being so soft. But he couldn't help it—he took things to heart. Angrily, he kicked the closet door. It shook and rattled against the frame, making a box on the top shelf fall. A bunch of old photographs spread out before him and when his eyes landed on a particular one, he had to laugh. He picked it up and twirled it in his fingers and suddenly had an idea that made him smile widely.

"Oh fuck—this is too good," he said to himself.

He pulled a black hoodie from the closet and quickly slipped it on, tucking the picture in his pocket. He grabbed the old cigar box off of his dresser—it was where he kept the money he was saving for a new amp—and took all of it out, stuffing it in his pocket alongside the picture. He opened his window and slipped out, laughing as he did.

Oh, this _was _going to be good.

…

"JACKSON EDISON MERCER, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Jack shot up in his bed, simultaneously wincing at the sound of his full name and laughing because he knew he had succeeded. No one ever called him by his full name –not even Evelyn—but he knew by the sound of it, Bobby was beyond pissed off. He felt the tiniest flicker of fear but brushed it way. No matter how badly pissed off Bobby was, he would never really hurt Jack. Of course, they had their fights—all four of them did—but on one ever really got seriously hurt.

Bobby burst through the door before jack could fully get out of bed. He clutched something in his hand and his face was deep red with anger. He lunged at his brother, landing on top of him and pinning him to the bed. Jack couldn't help but laugh. Despite this current situation, he felt like he had the upper hand. Bobby only got angrier as Jack's laughter rose. Finally he stopped, fearing that Bobby would shut him up if he didn't. Bobby took the opportunity to speak.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!" he growled, pressing into Jack's shoulders. Jack had to admit that he was a little scared but he couldn't keep the smile from his face. This was just too good.

"What?" Jack asked semi-innocently. "What did I do , Bobby?"

"Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about?"

Jack shook his head, stifling a laugh. "Nope." He looked up at his older brother, making his eyes big. "I was just sleeping…."

"Bullshit!" Bobby spat, lifting one hand from Jack's shoulder to shove a small newspaper clipping, that looked hastily ripped out, in his face. "I know you fuckin' did this!"

It took a few seconds for Jack's eyes to focus on the piece of newspaper in his brother's shaking hand but he finally saw it clearly, he broke. He looked from Bobby to the picture to Bobby again and promptly burst out laughing. Bobby's eyes bulged out and Jack thought they might actually pop out. Angrily, he shook Jack, who was still laughing. It was like he couldn't stop. It wasn't often that you got on up on Bobby Mercer. Jack felt a sense of triumph and glee.

"How did you do this?" Bobby shook him again when he didn't answer. "Dammit Jack! How did you get this picture in here?"

Jack looked at the crumpled up newspaper in Bobby's hand and choked back another laugh as he thought of the night before. When he found the picture of Bobby, he was instantly struck with the idea. He'd be crazy not to act on it. He ran all the way to the local newspaper office, making it there just before they were going to print out the morning edition of the paper and begged the guy to run the picture and he did. After Jack paid him a pretty penny of course. Either way, he ran the picture.

The picture was of Bobby as a kid. He his hair was long-ish for a child of his age and he was wearing a pretty tight ballet outfit and striking a classic ballet pose. The headline read: "IS THIS THE MICHIGAN MAULER?" Jack couldn't breathe when he first saw the paper—it was priceless.

But Bobby was livid.

"I paid the guy down at the paper," Jack said simply, keeping a straight face.

Bobby blinked a few seconds before sputtering out his response. "You…you…paid a guy?"

Jack nodded. "I paid a guy."

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Bobby yelled. Jack raised his eyebrows in response and Bobby understood a few seconds later. "Really, Jack? Because I called you a fairy?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"You are a fuckin' fairy."

Jack smirked. "Apparently not."

Bobby's breath caught in his throat and he raised his eyebrows. His voice sounded dangerous. "What?"

"Well," Jack said, looking Bobby up and down, "You're the one sitting on top of _me, _pinning _me _to _my _bed."

Bobby looked utterly shocked for a second and in being so, loosened his hold on Jack a little. Jack took the opportunity to squirm out from under Bobby and take off towards the door. He passed Jerry and Angel in the hallway—they had heard the commotion and came out to see what was going on. As he was running down the stairs, he heard Bobby growl and the pound of anger footsteps. Jack ran faster, making it halfway to the kitchen before Bobby tackled him to the ground, twisting him around and pinning him to the cold floor. Jack's shoulder bounced against the hard tile and he groaned in pain. Bobby was going completely insane. Jack was highly amused at having caused all this.

"What the fuck's goin' on?" came Angel's voice as he and Jerry appeared behind them. While fights in the Mercer house weren't uncommon, they still looked confused.

Jerry noticed the newspaper clipping by Jack's leg and bent to pick it up. When he and Angel saw the picture and headline, they burst out laughing. Bobby glared at them angrily but they couldn't stop. They were laughing so hard, tears were streaming down their faces. Jack smiled smugly at how his little prank turned out. The point definitely went to him for this one.

"Jack," Jerry said between gasping breaths, "You did this?"

"Props, bra," Angel said, giving Jack's leg a little kick.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bobby screamed. He turned to look at Jack. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Ease up Bobby!" Angel said. "It was a good joke, yo!"

"Yeah but—"

Jerry was cut off by the back door opening. Evelyn walked in carrying grocery bags. She stopped in her tracks when her gaze fell on her four sons. Jack was on the floor, Bobby on top of him, while the other two watched. Angel, she saw, had something in his hand. Putting the bags down on the table, she made her way over to them quickly.

"Bobby!" she scolded lightly. "Get off your brother!"

Bobby didn't move for a few seconds then finally stood, taking a step back. Jack scrambled up from the floor and half-hid behind Evelyn. He was smirking fully no, knowing that Bobby couldn't do anything with their mother there. Both were breathing heavily and looked tired. Bobby, however, still practically seethed with anger.

"What on earth is going on here?" Evelyn asked, looking between Jack and Bobby.

Neither answered, Angel finally stepped forward and handed the crumpled newspaper to her. She looked down at it, smiled but didn't laugh, and looked back up to Bobby. He was still out of breath and shaking with anger. A look to Jack and his ever-present smirk, she basically understood what was going on.

"Jack, did you do this?"

"Of ocurse he did it" Bobby snapped angrily. "And I'm gonna kill him!"

"Bobby!" she said gently. "I'm sure Jack didn't mean to upset you. Right, Jack?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, right!" he replied with a wide grin.

"And Bobby," she said, "I'm sure you can understand Jack's motives in wanting to get back at you, so to speak."

Bobby narrowed his eyes but nodded. "I guess."

"Good!" she said with a pleased smile. "Can we please get past this now? Be brothers again?"

"Fine," Bobby said curtly. He was starting to calm down now. Maybe he had over-reacted. After all, he did tease Jack a lot. He took a breath. "Yeah, it's fine."

Evelyn smiled. "All right then."

Everyone began to disperse; Jerry and Angel going back upstairs, Bobby heading towards the door, Evelyn into the kitchen, when Jack's voice rang out; loud and clear.

"Oh, Bobby?"

"What, Jack?"

"You know that picture?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

Everyone stopped to listen. Jack felt a smirk creeping onto his face. He took a breath and then spoke.

"I only paid the guy to make one copy of the paper," he said. "I switched it when the real paper."

"What?"

"No one saw the picture but us."

Bobby spun around, anger boiling inside of him once again. Jerry and Angel stood frozen on the stairs. Evelyn watched with a small smile on her face.

"I told you not to call me a fairy."

Bobby blinked a few times. Then he took off towards Jack with an alarming speed.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

…

**A/N: **And there you have it! What did you guys think? Please review!


End file.
